Adventures in Neverland
by DarkLover62199
Summary: A story with my OC, Maria Garcia is a miester that finds herself one day on the beach with almost no memory on what happened. So she ventures into the mysterious forest to find some answers. Then she meets Peter Pan and the lost boys. The somewhere along the story she will go on random adventures, if I ever finish or update.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys this isn't an official project or story I'm gunna work on… I have writers block and I can't continue because this idea keeps popping into my head. FYI this an OC story maybe somewhere in the future I will write one an official one but for now this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Peter Pan.**

**A bit of info on Maria, **

**Age 14 **

**Miester**

**Elemental powers**

**Any more info can be found in my bio.**

**Chapter 1: Where am i? **

**Maria P.O.V**

I felt a pain on my head, a throbbing of some sort. All I can see is darkness. Where am i?

I suddenly sit up and feel something warm and rough in between my fingers.

'_Sand?' _

I instantly shot up from the sand and looked around; I saw nothing but palm trees, sand, a blue sea, more sand. _'Where the hell am i?'_

"Hey Eddie where the hell are we?" I asked my weapon partner. I raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Eddie where are you!?" I yelled cupping my hands to increase the volume of my voice.

I looked around but no sign of my weapon. I close my eyes and calmly concentrate on any souls nearby. I'm not the most skilled at Soul Preception but I can sense the difference between kishin eggs, humans or witches.

'_Nothing' _now I start to worry. I look around the beach more and discover my backpack covered with sand where I had just been laying. I quickly open it up and rummage through it, once I found my cell phone I sigh a bit in relief. I touched the touch screen to activate it…nothing.

'_Aw crap it ran out of battery!'_

I sigh and walk away from anything that can catch on fire, it's a good thing I can control the elements or else I can never survive this mysterious jungle.

I carefully take out the battery and place it on my hand. My hand suddenly glows yellow and I can hear a bit of electricity crackle. After I finished and checked that I haven't fried my battery, I place it pack into my phone and proceed to turn it on.

"What the hell no signal!" I yelled frustrated. At least I still have my phone with my music.

I carefully dust off my mission backpack which contained some clothes, a bit a food and a sleeping bag. I put on my backpack on continue to venture into the forest. I could control the winds and use them to fly but I could get spotted by some manic and get attack, and without Eddie the only attacks I could deliver are elemental.

After almost an hour of walking I hear a few voices up ahead. I smile with glee and jog up to the voices.

I near an odd looking tree that looks like some kind of tree house but on the ground.

'_Strange. There isn't any type of cars or anything here' _I thought as I approached what seemed like the door of the 'tree house'.

I carefully knock on the door, "Um hello is anyone there?"

I hear everything suddenly become quietly, which makes me a bit irritated.

"Hello! I can obviously hear you! Can you please open the door please!?" I shout pounding my fist on the door.

I don't know what happened next because the next thing I knew I black out.

**~OoO~**

I hear some voices around me, I can't hear them quite well but I think I can make out what they're saying.

"_Peter! I think she's waking up!"_

"_She could be a spy from Captain Hook!"_

"_She has some weird clothes on I can see most of her legs"_

I feel some one poke my thigh and I shot up; well I would've if I wasn't tied to a damn chair.

My eyes finally open, I'm in the so called tree house and I'm surrounded by little boys in really cute costumes I must admit, and some boy in green smiling at me weirdly, as if he won some kind of game.

"Where am i?" I groan, a sudden pain shoots from my back of my head.

The group of cute animal cosplayers back away leaving the boy in green up in the front line.

'_So this must be their leader' _I thought.

"So why are you here girl? Did Hook send you!? That old codfish sends a _girl _to do his work!" the boy said.

I raise an eyebrow. "Who's Hook? And what the heck is a codfish?" I ask, holding back the cuss words because there are kids in this room for Death's sake.

My eyes widen.

"Um excuse me but can I use a mirror?" I ask almost pleading.

"What for? Wait you haven't answered my questions yet!" he said.

I sigh, "My name is Maria Garcia, now can I please use a mirror it's an emergency!"

I notice that he has a dagger at his side because he put it away.

"Fine my names Peter by the way, if you try to anything funny I won't hesitate to kill you" Peter said untying my hands.

"Thanks" I muttered rubbing my sore wrist.

"Peter what are you doing?" the boy in the fox costume said.

"You'll see" he whispered.

I cleared my throat, "You know I can hear you" I said glaring at them.

Peter looked at me and grinned.

"Yeah but you don't know my plan, anyway you still want that mirror?"

"Wait do you have a phone or something?" I asked looking around the room.

"What's a phone?" he asked.

At that moment I knew something was wrong.

"Uh never mind can I just borrow a mirror of some sort?" I said still rubbing my wrist.

"Tink bring a mirror will ya?" Peter said looking at some leaf.

I raised an eyebrow, why is he talking to a glowing leaf?

I hear a small jingle of some kind. I can feel myself blushing a bit when I see a cute little blonde fairy struggling to carry a hand mirror.

At that moment I felt like Death the Kid when he sees something symmetrical, or in my case something really cute.

"Oh my Lord Death! She's so cute!" I yell running over to the small fairy.

She looks at me with curiosity.

"You're so beautiful! And so adorable!" I squeal.

The little fairy blushed a bit then put her hands on her hips and gave me a sassy grin that said _"Of course I am honey" _

"What's her name?" I asked the boy in tights.

"Tinker Bell" he replied as he flew over to me.

"Whoah you can fly!?" I asked completely surprised.

He gave me a grin, "Of course I am, I'm Peter Pan!" he said as he jabbed himself in the chest.

I sweat-drop because he reminds me of one of the miesters at the DWMA that is always claiming he's a god.

"Just give me the mirror" I say.

Peter hands me the mirror. "What are you going to do exactly?"

I fogged up the mirror, "You'll see"

I carefully write the numbers 42-42-564. I wait for the usual ripples…nothing. Eventually the fog fades and so do the numbers.

I can feel myself collapse on my knees.

I can hear the boys behind me whisper amongst themselves.

"Maria are you alright?" Peter asks me grabbing my shoulder.

I quickly slap his hand away and get up; I can feel the tears slightly falling down my face.

Why didn't it work? How did I get here? Where is my partner? The list of questions went through my head.

I look through the blurriness of my eyes, caused by the tears; I can see everyone looking at me weirdly even that cute little fairy.

"W-where am i?" I asked wiping the tears off my face; I will not let them see me break down.

"Neverland, why are you crying?" Peter asks. The boys behind him seemed curious because they all nodded.

I laugh bitterly, "It's a bit hard to explain"

**A/N: I stop there because I got the whole thing out of my head, I don't know when I will update… it can take days to weeks, even months! But this is like a test run. Let's see if I can get some reviews. I'm thinking I can update this story whenever I have like a writer's block since this is the cause of my writers block…anyways bye!~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy New Year! Well now I have another writer's block…. So chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Peter Pan**

**Chapter 2: Uh…how do I put this?**

I laughed bitterly, "It's a bit hard to explain"

Peter laughed, "I've got time! Boys go hunting and catch some food for our guest"

I looked back at the boys who saluted and scurried out of the tree house.

I was still sitting on the ground; Peter sat crossed legged across from me with the golden fairy perched on his shoulder.

"So what's so hard to explain?" he asked.

"Uh well how should I put this… oh I know! Ask me questions and I will answer them and explain them!" I said pulling up my knees against my chest.

He saw me and kinda blushed and looked away.

"Alright, why do you wear weird clothes, I can see your thighs"

I blushed and looked down at my black short shorts, which I had with purple and black striped socks that went up half my thigh, to the sides were small skulls.

"Well I usually wear this when I go on missions" I explained tugging at my skeleton ribcage short- sleeved shirt.

He pulled out his dagger and jumped at me, the dagger pressed against my neck, my eyes widen with fear, but as a miester I can't afford to have fear.

"So you are working for Hook!" he yelled.

"W-what no I'm not! I don't even know who Hook is!" I yelled.

He believed me because he pulled back his dagger and sat back down, I can see the little fairy have some kind of satisfying grin.

"Then what kinds of missions?" he asked still eyeing my clothes.

"Well I'm a miester so I go on missions to collect evil human souls…so me and my weapon go and hunt them and kill them and once we've taken ninety-nine souls and one witch soul my weapon becomes a death-scythe, one of Lord Death's weapons" I explained, I looked at him and I saw he was in between awe and laughter, I sweat-dropped when he started to laugh.

"You a girl kill evil humans and one witch! Ha!" Peter said starting to chuckle harder along with the fairy.

I puffed out my cheeks, "It's true! I only have twenty-five souls so far though…" my eyes widen remembering something.

"Have you seen a male about six feet, um black short slightly longish choppy hair?" I asked moving my arms around to the height Eddie was.

He shook his head, "Nope, haven't seen him, why?"

I sigh a bit, "He's my weapon"

He looked at me confused then he started to laugh.

"A person? Be a weapon? What can he turn into your weapon or something?" he asked floating in midair holding his sides laughing along with Tinker Bell.

I blinked, "actually, yeah he can, and he can turn into a scythe and a bow staff"

He stopped laughing when he saw the seriousness on my face.

"Oh you're serious" he said sitting back down.

I nodded, "But I still don't know how I got here…"

He shrugged, "Beats me"

There was a small crash outside, and my instinct kicked then and I instantly jumped up and ran outside, Peter and Tinker Bell behind me.

Once outside I see a gross looking band of…pirates? They had the cute animal cosplayers tied all together with sacks over their heads.

I hear Peter growl, "Hook! Release them now or else!"

'_Hook? Once again who the hell is Hook!?' _I thought.

The band of pirates then took the group of boys somewhere of into the jungle, I think heading towards the beach. I looked at Peter worried for the little ones; let's just say I'm a sucker for little ones…especially in cute costumes. A pirate with a big fluffy red hat with a whit feather stuck to it was the only one left; I assumed he was this Hook guy.

I started to laugh. They three of them looked at me weirdly.

I pointed at the person known as Hook, "You're this hook guy!? Damn you look so weird!"

The pirate looked at me as if I grew a second head, with interest and something else I couldn't place.

"Why Peter who's your new friend? Might I say she is not as proper as Wendy is she! Look at her clothing! So revealing!" Hook said with a grin.

Peter stood in front of me protectively.

"Yeah what of it you old codfish!?"

My cheeks puffed out in anger and I marched up to this _codfish. _

"You creep! How dare you say such comments to me! I'm only freaking fourteen dammit!" I said poking him in the chest.

Peter's eyes widen and I don't know about Tink because she fled somewhere.

Hook glared at me angrily then grinned and raised his hook up to my neck.

"Maria!" Peter yelled taking out his dagger.

I glared at the so called man before me.

"How dare you touch me with this metal toy!?" I yell, I then smirked.

'_Metal huh?' _

"A young lady as yourself shouldn't be saying things like that my dear" he said pressing the hook a bit harder against my neck.

I grin, "Well as you can see by my clothing I am not your average _lady_" after that I grabbed his hook and sent an electric shock through it frying him in the process.

If it's one thing I ever learned in science with Stein instead of dissecting, metals are good electric conductors.

I let Hook fall into the ground still brained fried.

"How did you do that!?" Peter asked flying over to me.

I giggled, "Did I forget to tell you, I can control the elements"

Peter grinned, "That's awesome! Oh I still need to save the lost boys!" he began to fly off but I quickly grabbed his foot to stop him.

"Wait I'll go with you!" I said.

He looked back at me. "Well… I guess common I'll carry you" he began to wrap his arms around my waist, I blushed.

"Wait hold on!" I say pushing him away from me.

"What is it now? I don't have time!" he groaned tapping his foot.

"Do you have a bow staff, and or scythe?" I asked clasping my hands together.

He sighed and went into the tree house. Tink flew up to me and inspected my hands.

"Yeah the thunder came out of my hands" I said making small pieces of thunder appear on my fingertips. She slightly backed away.

Peter came back with a bow staff. I was honestly hoping for a scythe.

"Here" he said shoving the staff into my hands.

I grinned and began to twirl it expertly, the two strangers looking at me in awe. I may be a failure at my studies but I rank highest in performance.

"Let's go!" I grinned before shooting into the skies by controlling the winds.

Behind me I can hear Peter shouting and Tinker Bell's jingle.

**A/N: Yay another chapter! And yay my writer's block is gone! If you want a picture of Maria you can look it up in my tumblr at darklover62199. Anyways Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ugh more writers block! Why me! Anyways chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soule Eater or Peter Pan**

**Chapter 3: Let's fight!**

I can feel the wind smacking me in the face… in a good way. I always feel so free whenever I fly.

"You can fly too?"

I gasped a bit and almost lose my concentration on the winds, and I can feel myself plummeting down towards the ocean. I felt someone grab my arm, I looked up to see a smirking red headed boy.

I blush and instantly regain my concentration and push him away, "did you not here? I can control the elements including the wind, so I can fly" I explain grasping my bow staff with both my hands.

"That's pretty awesome; oh look I can see the ship over there, common let's go!" Peter said as he zoomed past me and headed to a ship in the middle of the water.

I follow right behind him, I was about to fly closer to the ship but once again Peter pulled my hand and pulled me with him behind a cloud.

'_Wow this cloud is so fluffy!' _I thought pressing my face against the cloud.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked as he raised an eyebrow, Tinker Bell was sitting on the cloud particle with her legs crossed.

"This cloud is so fluffy"

He sighed, "Ok whatever, look I'm going to go scope out the ship and you stay here"

"What? Oh no! I've been itching for a fight! Those weirdoes took those cute little kids!" I said as I stood up on the cloud.

"Fine but if you-"

"I'm fine! I'm a two-star miester I can handle anything!" I said determined. _'But I can't use Soul Resonance without Eddie! What am I going to do? This bow staff won't do!'_

Peter gave me a confused look before he took off and headed straight to the ship, Tinker Bell by his side.

I bit my lip and headed to the ship. As I neared the ship and heard music and the laughter of drunken men, I cringed a bit knowing nothing good comes from drunken men.

I heard a shot from the boat and the laughter of children; I'll admit that freaked me out since children usually don't laugh when they hear a gun shot. I quickly snapped out of my gaze and stepped foot on the boat.

I saw the little cosplayers tied together.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked as I began to untie the ropes. I saw some of them stiffen when they saw me.

"No its ok I'm here to help" I explained.

They all nodded, I heard a shout from the skies, I looked up and saw Peter fighting codfish on the sails. _'How did hell did he get back on the ship I thought I knocked him out'_

My eyes widen as I felt someone grabbed the bow staff out of my hand and grabbed me by the neck.

"My, my, my what do we have here boys, a young lady" the voice hissed at my ear. I can easily smell the whiskey from his breath.

I start to shake in fear, this was the tough part of being a miester, I'll get scared and I will completely freeze, forgetting my elemental powers.

"S-stop!" I yelled, feeling my eyes starting to water. A group of drunken pirates start to gather around me distracting almost everyone from the fight.

"My, my, my, what are you wearing young lady?" the man asked as trailed his hand on my thigh. I hear them chuckle, all of them smelled like beer.

I can hear the boys yelling at the group of men around me.

"Let her go!" I heard Peter yell.

I start to cry as one of the men start to lift up my shirt up to my waist. My eyes darken. _'Oh no please not now!'_

My eyes go completed black and I begin to scream. I press my hands on the guys chest and grin madly at him.

"So you want to play" I purred.

Some of the men start to laugh and the nearest one I could reach with my leg, well I kicked him in the chin, and once again I scream. I sent a few shocks to the man that lifted up my shirt.

I attack all the three men at once. Everyone was lying on the ship unconscious. I fell backwards and start to laugh madly.

"They're all gunna burn! All of them!" I laughed madly.

"Peter what's going on with her?"

"Is she going to be ok?"

I heard the boys ask.

"Maria!? Are you ok!? Why are you freaking out?" Peter asked crouching by my side.

I start calming down and breathing heavy.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness devour me for now.

**~OoO~**

'_Is she ok?'_

'_Why did she freak out like that?'_

My eyes start to flutter, I see Peter floating above me with Tinker Bell.

"Ugh what happened?" I asked as I sat up holding my forehead.

"Uh we would like to know that as well, how did you beat all of them so fast? Why did you freak out like that?" I was poured with tons of questions.

"Look I don't want to talk about it right this minute maybe later when I feel comfortable around you all" I explained.

"…fine, hey where are you going?" Peter asked as I got up and headed to the door.

"What do you think? I'm leaving" I opened the door and saw it was completely dark. I looked up at the moon and saw… the moon? It was a really light blue and it was glowing brightly. _'Toto I don't think we're in Death City anymore'_

"Hey it's dark outside why don't you stay here it's dark out there, and tomorrow I'll give you a tour on the island" Peter said.

I sighed. "Fine"

I blushed as my stomach started to growl, "Uh so…what's for dinner?" I asked.

Everyone started laughing including me.

**A/N: K I'm done! Ok I'm thinking of updating my new story next Saturday… I don't know because I have mid-terms in like two weeks or so. K bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ….. I saw Peter Pan in theatre today because we're doing Peter Pan as a play for like some arts festival at my school…so I had some inspiration to write this chapter! And because I have writers blocks block and kinda work on a story that was requested by one of my fanfiction friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Peter Pan.**

**Chapter 6: Tour of Neverland**

It was morning when I felt the sun shine on my face. I rolled on my side and groaned; let's just say I'm not a morning person.

"Eddie I want French toast!" I groan.

I felt someone poke my cheek. "Who's Eddie?"

I shot up with my face burning, suddenly remembering where I was and memories from yesterday flooded my brain, "h-he's just my weapon partner!" I say flustered and waving my hands in defense.

Floating almost above me was a grinning Peter. "Morning sunshine"

I rolled my eyes, "whatever, obviously I'm not a morning person" I muttered rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Well you're going to have to wake up! I'm taking you on a tour of the island!" Peter exclaimed grabbing my wrist and began to drag me out.

"Alright, alright! Lemme just get my backpack, can't go anywhere with it."

"Psh girls" Peter said crossing his arms impatiently and began tapping his foot.

**~0o0~**

Peter and I were currently standing at the edge of what Peter called, _'Mermaid Lagoon'._

"Wow it's so pretty!" I squealed clasping my hands together.

"Geez it's just a lagoon, why do girls get so excited so easily" Peter said rolling his eyes.

I felt my eye twitch; I summoned a water ball and threw it in his face.

"Hey!" he yelled slightly glaring at me.

I burst out laughing.

Peter turned to face a bed rock in the distance. I can kinda hear some girls giggling and calling Peter's name.

'_Well someone's a ladies man' _I thought inwardly rolling my eyes.

"Oh hey! Wanna meet some of the mermaids that live in Mermaid Lagoon?" Peter asked.

"Uh sure lemme just leave my things here, don't want them to get wet" I said leaving my black backpack leaning against a coconut tree.

"Gosh worry much" Peter said before grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to the small bed rock where six mermaids were currently perched.

We landed on the strip of land and immediately all the girls surrounded him, making me sweat drop.

"Uh…Hi?" I said shyly to the girls, they were all so pretty, I was actually kinda jealous.

"Oh hello…Peter who's this?" a blonde mermaid said in a snobbish way, it started to piss me off. I just only met them and one of them is being a total bitch.

"Oh she's my new friend Maria" he said giving the girls a charming smile.

"Oh a girl!" I heard o whisper. Oh my Lord Death what is up with these chicks!?

"Yeah my name is Maria Garcia" I said shyly, damn I can fight evil humans but I can't talk to a mermaid? What has this world come to?

"What a weird name" one said in an uninterested tone.

"Oh Peter please tell us that story where you cut of Hook's hand" one said leaning her shoulders on the rock.

All the girls surrounded him, damn what are they fangirls? Probably.

Peter sat on the rock crossed legged on the rock, "sure ladies gather around!"

Immediately they all surround him, I just stood there silent behind them, some even glared at me, why? I could ask the same.

"Well as Hook swiped at me I quickly grabbed my dagger and snap! I chopped it off!" he said grinning like an idiot.

"Really?! That's it!? Psh anyone can cut of someone's hand! I've done that millions of times!" I shout kinda smiling, oh how I already miss going on missions.

All the mermaids glare or stare at me weirdly.

"Oh really what have you done?" Peter asked smirking.

I can feel myself smirking; I was always the sadist in my family. I stood up on the rock.

"Well one time when Eddie was in scythe mode I chopped of this guy's head but his body kept on moving! It was so funny! It was running around searching for the head. So I ended up having to slice his body in half!" I said laughing loudly.

Peter started to laugh as well, but on the other hand the mermaids kept glaring at me and whispering amongst themselves.

I saw one had a mischievous grin.

"Hey Maria would you care for a swim?" she said sweetly but I detected bitterness. The other mermaids all suddenly started to grin and nod their heads and started talking all at once.

"No thanks maybe later" I responded.

"Aw come join us please?" one said.

I felt them starting to splash me.

"Hey quit it!" I shouted. I felt a hand grab my ankles and drag me into the water.

I looked around and saw the mermaids grinning at me insanely, they held on to me and I landed on a rock.

"Um…so what are you guys planning?" I asked, small air bubbles coming out of my mouth.

"Don't you need air?"

"Pearl it isn't working why isn't she drowning?" another one said.

My eyes widen, I finally understand why they were looking at me all strange. I ripped out of their grasps making them gasp.

"Was it your plan all along to drown me?!" with that being said I began swimming up towards the surface the mermaids following me.

Once I reached the rock I saw Peter laughing his ass off. I growled and frowned, I kinda felt tears stinging my eyes.

I lifted up my hand which started to glow yellow and cackle with thunder. I heard the mermaids gasp. I guess Peter heard them too because he grabbed my wrist, stopping it from entering the water.

"Hey Mari it was a just a joke! Calm down!" he said.

"Yeah it we were only playing!"

"We were only trying to drown her"

"Yeah"

I felt my twitch, I turned to face everyone, "Well for your information sea hags, I can breathe under water, I control the element water so I can breathe in it!" I shouted in their faces.

They all glared at me and started to swim off.

"You didn't have to call them sea hags they were only playing you know" Peter said floating around me. I clenched my fist as I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"You jerk!"

"Hey look I'm sorry! Common why don't I take you to the Indian camp next?" he asked kindly offering his hand to me.

I gently wiped the tears off my face and grab his hand.

"Ok"

**A/N: Yay no more writers now what was I going to say…. Nothing really I guess**

**P.S: Read, review, follow and favorite! See ya next time!**

**P.P.S: Don't forget to follow me on tumblr darklover62199.**


End file.
